


My Three Steves

by vulcan_slash_robot



Series: dem bois [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, being serious is overrated, comedic sexcapades, slip of the tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcan_slash_robot/pseuds/vulcan_slash_robot
Summary: Bucky and Tony head to bed together without Steve for the first time. Or do they?In which there is only one Steve, but force of habit is a bitch.





	My Three Steves

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the sexy epilogue I was planning for _One More Time, With Feeling_ , that's still in the hopper, I just, this scene occurred to me out of the blue and. Well. Here it is. 
> 
> Takes place after OMTWF and its epilogue, before "I Understood That Reference".

Tony tumbled backwards onto the bed, finally naked, finally here, and so, so ready. 

“What do you want, babydoll?” Bucky purred, slinking up next to him. Tony shivered; he’d been in bed with Bucky before, a few times, but Steve had always been with them, always taking up just a little bit of Buck’s attention. Not that Tony minded sharing the spotlight, but wow, that whole spotlight, though. 

“I love you,” Tony gasped, reaching for him, reeling him in, pressing their bodies together.

Bucky gave a half-scoffing laugh. “Love you too, sugar, but that wasn’t an answer. What do you want? What can I give you?”

“You,” Tony sighed, arching up against him, “All of you, I want you.”

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Bucky growled, grinning like he wanted to be annoyed but couldn’t pull it off, and paused to mash a searing kiss to Tony’s lips. “Where the hell's my little chatterbox when I’m asking something that matters, huh? Answer the question, you dope.”

Tony laughed, half-smothering it in Bucky’s neck. God, they were too much alike. He’d wondered, years ago, why his own tendency to express affection via insults never seemed to phase the Good And Pure Captain Rogers. Clearly, Steve had been inoculated against that in the 1920′s. 

“I want you,” Tony began with exaggerated seriousness, taking Bucky’s face in both hands and staring him down, “To fuck me up my ass until I black out.”

Bucky choked on a laugh. “Classy.”

“The classiest.”

“You sure?” Bucky’s tone had gone gentle and caring, and yeah, they were definitely too much alike, because they’d barely been dating properly for two whole weeks and already Buck could see right through him. He already knew immediately if Tony was trying to play something off as no big deal when it was The Biggest Deal. “Lots of other plays on the table. You got a real nice ass, and I’d love to get to know it better, but that doesn’t need to be tonight.”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay, then,” the smile that spread over Bucky’s face was like sunshine, and Tony basked in it. 

A few moments of rocking against one another, a brief fumble through the bedside table, building anticipation as Tony watched Bucky getting his fingers nice and slick, and then--

“Oh,  _Steve!_ ”

Bucky actually, truly, with honest bafflement upon his face, sat up and looked over his shoulder. “Where?”

“What?”

“You said ‘Steve’. Is he here?”

“I did? No I didn’t.” 

“Wait, were you talking to  _me?_ ” Bucky’s eyes glittered mirthfully with dawning understanding. “Tony. Doll. Honey. Me and Stevie look almost exactly nothing alike.” 

“Mmm. Not right about through here,” Tony argued, making a little frame with his fingers and squinting through it at Bucky’s broad, muscular torso. 

“Disagree,” Bucky countered, tracing the lines of some of his more prominent scars. Steve didn’t keep scars anymore. 

“Oh, fine,” Tony crossed his arms, flustered. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I do know who I’m with, it just slipped out.” 

“That’s okay, sweetheart, I don’t mind, there’s worse things to be called. Now, where was I?”

Bucky curled his finger at the question, and Tony arched up off the bed.

“Oh, god, S-St- _Bucky!_ ” Tony cracked up, grabbing on to Bucky’s shoulders and using the leverage to push back against his hand in spite of his laughter. “God dammit!”

“You can’t help yourself, can you?” Bucky laughed back. “That boy has you trained.”

“To be fair, until a second ago he  _was_ the only one who’d done what you’re doing to me since about 1995.”

“Gosh, you’re practically a virgin.”

“Disagree.”

Bucky got back into a rhythm and added a second finger, and Tony mostly tried not to speak with words. He’d embarrassed himself enough, even if Bucky wasn’t terribly put off. There, good, that was just the right spot; Tony moaned encouragement, and soon Bucky was up to three fingers, and then--

“ _Oh, Steve..._ ”

Tony’s eyes popped open at the sound of that breathy moan, and his jaw dropped. He pointed accusingly up across the short space between them at Bucky’s face. 

“What?”

Tony burst out laughing, again. 

“Tony what.”

“If there is one person--” Tony started, giggling around the words.

“Oh no.”

“--who looks  _less like Steve than you do_ ,” Tony laughed harder and harder, watching Bucky’s face fall into despair as he realized what he’d done. “It has got to be me, Klondike, there is no way, I literally come with my own neon sign, right in your face, big blue light that says ‘hey that guy you’ve got your dick in, that’s Tony Stark’!”

“I can’t believe I did that.”

“It’s so EASY, right?!” Tony spread his hands, relieved he wasn’t the only one. “Your brain goes, wow, that feels good, I should tell this person I’m sleeping with how good that feels, and then your mouth just says what it’s used to saying.”

“Pretty much,” Bucky dropped his head to Tony’s shoulder. “I feel like this is going to keep happening.”

“Probably.” Tony chewed on his lip for a second, before looking up again. “Well. Nice to meet you Steve, I’m Steve.”

Bucky stared. Then snorted. “Okay, Steve.”

In retrospect, knowing they were so alike, they really should have expected the way the Steve-ing escalated. Really, why either of them had thought this was going to be a touching and heartfelt occasion was beyond comprehension. 

“God, Steve, that’s good, right there--”

“Oh you like that, Steve? C’mere, put your leg up here, that’s the ticket--”

“Why Steve, you dirty boy--”

“You know it Steve, you knew it the day you met Steve--”

“Wait, I’m confused, you or real Steve?”

**“T H E R E  I S  N O  S T E V E,  O N L Y  Z U L.”**

“BUCKY WHAT THE FUCK _, WHEN DID YOU EVEN WATCH GHOSTBUSTERS_.”

“You lose, Steve, you forgot to call me Steve.”

“Steve you cheated, you asshole, you don’t just throw out a line like that at a time like this. I’m hurt, Steve, that was very rude.”

“Sorry, Steve, you’re right, that wasn’t very Steve of me.”

“You’re getting cryptic, Steve.”

“I’m always Steve, Steve.”

“And what  _is_ a nice Steve like you doing in a Steve like this, hmm?”

“I believe my instructions were to fuck you up your ass until you black out, Steve.”

“Good memory, Steve, but you’d get there faster with a little more focus.”

“Who said I was trying to be fast? Steve.”

 

And that was how Steve Actual Rogers walked into his own bedroom to find the two men he loved--naked, sweaty, clearly enjoying themselves very much thank you, Tony’s legs slung over Bucky’s shoulders--screaming “Steve!” at each other at the top of their lungs. Which they carried on doing for almost three more minutes before they noticed his presence. 

“Do...do I want to know?” Steve eventually asked, once they’d looked at him. He was standing frozen, deer-in-the-headlights, gym bag halfway off his shoulder. 

Tony grinned, panting, and pointed at Bucky. “That’s Steve,” he announced.

“That is also Steve,” Bucky deadpanned, pointing back at Tony. “Questions, Steve?”

“Nope,” Steve turned on his heel and went back out to the living room, leaving Steve and Steve to their own devices. 

“Wait, no, no, baby come back,” Tony cackled, “Cap, please, it’s not as weird as it sounds.”

Steve paused at the door, leaning back into the room to give Tony a skeptical look, brows furrowed, mouth pressed into a flat half-smile, eyes narrow. 

“It started,” Tony had to pause, eyes rolling back into his head for a moment as Bucky got going again. He managed to press on, voice a little breathy and strangled. “It started as a slip of the tongue, then it was just an agreement to not be embarrassed, then it was funny as shit. We’re not role-playing you fucking yourself, I promise.”

“A slip..?” Steve repeated quietly, and then his face lit up. He stalked slowly back into the room. “You didn’t. You  _did_. Holy cow, which one of you did it? Neither of you looks anything like me, how did you mess that up.”

“Both,” Tony panted, and that was really unfair, Bucky was focused now, which, come on, if Tony still had to talk about this it should be with Bucky’s help, not with Bucky hammering away inside him like there was nothing else in the world. “Me first, but he did it too, for real. So we said fuck it, let’s go with it,” Tony glared up at Steve, without any real heat. Well. Not angry heat. “And wipe that smirk off your face, Rogers, don’t think I don’t remember you calling me Bucky that time.”

“‘That time’?” Bucky repeated, faltering in his rhythm. “You tellin’ me he’s only done that once?” He turned his face to Steve, betrayed. “You punk, you’ve called me Tony at  _least_ five times.”

Steve’s cheeks went pink. “I’m more used to being allowed to make  _noise_ when Tony’s involved,” he defended. 

“God,  _Steve!_ ” Tony gasped out suddenly. They both looked down at him. “Unfair, foul on the play,” he jabbed Bucky in the chest, “Either distract me with funny stories about Steve  _or_ fuck me so hard I see stars, not both, Jesus, how am I supposed to function.”

“That one was real?” Steve questioned, suppressed laughter bubbling under the words, eyes dancing.

“Yes, fuck you very much, that one was legit.”

Steve sank to his knees next to the bed, gazing at Tony with a mix of amusement and adoration. “Feels that good, huh?” he said softly, reaching over to stroke Tony’s cheek. Fuck. Tony whimpered, pressing his face into Steve’s palm. Real-Steve was here now. “Finally got your Bucky inside you? Just like your Steve?”

“Fuck you,” Tony giggled, valiantly trying to cling to the nice safe place in his mind where everything was funny, and not slip into that gulf of emotion that Steve always seemed to pelt headlong into, dragging everyone else with him. 

“Mmm, no, I think I’ll stay out of this one,” Steve purred, kissing him lightly on the forehead. “This time is for the two of you. You just lie back and be good for my Buck,” Steve kissed him again, “And you take good care of my Tony,” he leaned up to kiss Bucky the same way, “And I’ll be right over here, enjoying the view.”

Steve retreated slightly, staying at the edge of the bed, with his face pillowed on his folded arms. 

“R-rude,” Tony choked out, and from the stuttering of Bucky’s hips, he wasn’t the only one affected. “Can’t just, just say shit like that and then, rude, so rude--”

“Tony,” Bucky begged, and holy shit, that was the first time he’d actually said Tony’s name while inside him. Tony shut right up. “Tony, please.”

“Buck,” Tony’s chest went tight as the name left his lips. His legs dropped from Bucky’s shoulders and locked immediately around his waist. Bucky took the invitation and bent low over him, caging him in, shielding him from the world, kissing him all over his face. His metal hand slipped between them and grasped Tony’s shaft, stroking gently, and wasn’t that a love letter and a half, to use what Tony had so carefully built for him, to take all those little sensors Tony had invented from scratch and choose to use them to  _feel Tony_. “God,  _Bucky_.”

It didn’t take long. It couldn’t possibly, with Bucky all around him and inside him and touching him with _that hand_ , and Steve, that perfect bastard, just sitting there, just gazing lovingly at the both of them. Tony came so hard his ears popped. 

He reached out, lazily, groping for Steve’s hand, wanting that anchor while Bucky finished up. Steve took his hand and kissed the knuckles with a soft laugh, but then guided it up to the back of Bucky’s head, instead.

“Pull his hair, just a little,” Steve advised in a whisper.

Tony complied. Bucky shattered. Tony held him close, letting the poor man muffle his screams in the side of Tony’s neck. 

“You rat,” Bucky gasped, glaring at Steve once he’d caught his breath. “You said you were staying out of it.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Steve protested, innocence writ large across his features. “That was all Steve, Steve.”

Bucky threw a pillow at him. 


End file.
